heavenmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Rehab
Rehab is the fourth studio album by rap artist Lecrae. It was released on September 28, 2010. Production and release In early 2010, Lecrae had been planning to name his next project "Rehab" although he had doubts about the name, mainly because Eminem released an album of a similar title. Despite this, Lecrae stuck with the original name, because "it made too much sense to not move forward with it." Looking Back and Pressing Forward, Reach Records. On August 3, 2010 Lecrae released a song on Rapzilla called "Amp It Up" which features Tedashii.Amp It Up Rapzilla. Originally thought to be the first single of Rehab, Lecrae revealed on his Twitter that it WAS a theme song for a Christian camp called Kanakuk.Lecrae's Twitter Twitter. A video was posted via Rapzilla on August 19, 2010 of Lecrae rapping a verse from the song "Walking on Water". /www.rapzilla.com/rz/videos/live/2372-lecrae-rehab-verse Lecrae spits a new 'Rehab' Verse] Rapzilla. lecrae was in Southern Sudan at the time of the album's release so the "distractions of my life are stripped away and I'm left to focus on Jesus and his mission." He states that he won't be looking at the iTunes charts on which his album will be. On his blog he encourages his fans to not only buy his album, but asks them to donate to causes in Sudan and provides a link for them to do so.Rehab Mission Reach Records. On September 22, 2010 Rapzilla reported that the Rehab packaging comes with an advertisement which directs buyers to purchase another upcoming album, to be released on January 11, 2011, called Rehab: The Overdose.Lecrae's Next Album 'Rehab: The Overdose' 1.11.11 Rapzilla. The whole Rehab album was revealed via a listening session on September 26, 2010 on Rapzilla. Lecrae also talks on the video about the concept of the album.Lecrae 'REHAB' Listening Session Rapzilla. The tracks "High", "Just Like You" and "Children of the Light" have been released as digital download singles on the iTunes Store. Track listing #"Check In" (2:40) #"Killa" (3:28) #"Divine Intervention" (3:51) #"Just like You" (5:16) #"Gotta Know" (4:12) #"Used to Do It Too" (3:56) #"Children of the Light" (3:33) #"High" (3:45) #"New Shalom" (4:22) #"40 Deep" (4:18) #"Walking on Water" (3:41) #"God is Enough" (3:55) #"Boasting" (3:46) #"Background" (4:39) #"New Reality" (4:08) #"Release Date" (3:34) #"I Love You" (3:17) Awards Charts Credits Credits for Rehab adapted from Allmusic.Rehab - Lecrae | Allmusic. *Steven Abramsamadu – Composer *Tedashii Anderson – Composer *Williams Barefield – Composer *Benjah – Guitar, Keyboards, Producer, Vocals *Justin Boller – Composer *Kevin Burgess – Composer *Jeff Carruth – Drums *Cheesebeats – Mixing, Producer, Vocal Arrangement *Chris Lee Cobbins – Composer, Engineer, Vocals *David Davidson – Strings *Justin Dillavou – Composer *Jonpaul Douglass – Inside Photo *Torrance Esmond – Composer *Tina Fears – Composer, Vocals *Jared Foster – Composer *Abraham Gaskin – Composer *Marcus Gray – Composer, Engineer *Warren Harris – Composer *Haley Hunt – Vocals *Derek Johnson – Composer, Engineer *Kajmir Royale – Producer *Amisho Lewis – Composer *Carlton Lynn – Engineer, Mixing *Alex Medina – Composer, Producer *Andy Mineo – Composer, Engineer *Marlon Montgomery – Composer *Lecrae Moore – Composer *Jacob "Biz" Morris – Composer, Engineer *John "Jp" Parker – Engineer *Pastor AD3 – Engineer *Courtney Peebles – Composer, Engineer *Joseph Prielozny – Composer, Engineer, Guitar (Acoustic), Producer *George Ramirez – Composer *Shane Ries – Engineer *Sonny Sandoval – Composer *Natalie Sims – Composer, Vocals *So Sakryfycial – Engineer *Street Symphony – Producer *Supa Mario – Engineer *Benjamin Thom – Engineer *Benjamin Leroy Thom – Composer, Engineer *Jai Williams – Composer *Zach Wolfe – Cover Photo Notes and References External Links Google Search on Interwiki Links * Category:Albums by Lecrae Category:Albums released in 2010 Category:Albums from Reach Records Category:Rap albums Category:Hip hop albums